At The Moment Their Eyes Met
by AsikIkisa
Summary: AU. Based on a vocaloid video. Izaya can see angels, Tsugaru is one of them. Slowly but surely they fall in love, but Izaya can't love inhumans creatures. What will Tsugaru do?  old fill for the kink meme
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own Durarara or the song from vocaloid "Alluring Secret Black Vow" which this fic is based on. This will be Tsugaru/Izaya and will have weird opinions about heaven and angels. There are possible basic English mistakes. If you notice, feel free to tell me. I don't bite. If all that is okay with you then enjoy reading.**

At the moment their eyes met.

"Izaya-sama! It's for your best, as I said, this marriage will bring only profits to your family! Please accept it!" the butler of the Yagiri house pleaded, but the young lord of the Orihara family refused to listen to him.

"I won't. All of this arranged marriage thing is way to old for the twentieth century. And just who came up with it if I may ask?" the young lord of the Orihara house, Izaya Orihara asked, pretty bored.

He was a beautiful boy and desired by many women in this town. However he was from those of the upper class and it was up to his parents to decide who would he marry. Of course, such things as love was out of the question. The most profitable and the richest would be the ones that his parents looked around for. And in this small town there was not many families like that.

"Your father of course. It would be a pleasure to us if you would decide to marry the oldest daughter of our house, Yagiri Namie-sama. Isn't she just wonderful?" the butler asked showing Izaya a picture of a woman.

Izaya looked closer at the picture and admitted to himself that she wasn't bad. But he didn't like the cold arrogant gaze that escaped her eyes.

"Well, she is the best of the candidates until now. I might consider it. Call my parents and tell them that they shall not bother with finding me another girl. I'm going for a walk." Izaya said, to his servant with an arrogant tone and left the main room.

The butler of the Yagiri house was satisfied. This would be such a great news to his master! He hurried to the exit, not bothering to say good bye to Izaya.

The raven haired young lord of the Orihara family went to the garden. There was a Golden weeping willow, which was a perfect hideout when he didn't want to talk to anyone. And the sun was shining beautifully between it's branches.

There was also another reason why he would go there at times like this.

The first time was about a half year ago. Izaya was very depressed because he learned that in order to keep his status in the society he has to enter an arranged marriage.

Then, under the willow he saw a beautiful figure. It was glowing with a bright light and didn't look like human to him.

"W-who are you? An intruder?" Izaya asked, but didn't want anyone else to find out about that creature. Then he saw big white snowy wings unrolling when the creature noticed him.

"You... you can see me?" the figure asked, it's voice sad but calm. Then he gave an examination look to Izaya.

"Why... yes I do. Shouldn't I?" the young lord asked, a bit confused. Was he uncovering an forbidden secret or what?

"Well... I suppose. It's not usual for humans to see me. Ah sorry for being straightforward. My name is Tsugaru." the man, now Izaya was sure he was a male said with a calm and deep voice and looked at Izaya,

The boy noticed that he has bright blue eyes, just as the sky they were beneath. His hair was bright yellow just like the sun that was shining between the branches that were beside them. And his white cape was in the color of pure white clouds.

"Um... nice to meet you. I'm Izaya Orihara... but who exactly are you?" the red eyed boy couldn't help but ask a bit confused.

"I'm... what you people call an angel. Yes, the one that lives in the sky." he pointed to the heaven as if confirm his statement.

"Really? Then I guess I really had hurt my head. It's not normal for people to see angels, right?" Izaya asked, confusion in his voice replaced with curiousness.

"No. It's not. But I'm glad. I have seen that you come here often and talk about your problems." Tsugaru said with a smile.

"Ah... have you heard all of that? I'm sorry to annoy you. But yes, my life gets a bit tough at times. Like today. My parents told me that in order to keep my high status in society I have to marry a rich woman. It's not fair! What if I happen to fall in love with somebody else? It won't be fair towards her! I refuse to do that. But I guess I don't want to live in a middle class family either. So... I don't know." Izaya complained and Tsugaru listened to all his problems since then.

What the raven haired boy didn't know was that Tsugaru was heartbroken at the time he met Izaya. And while he was listening to him and looking into his red eyes, the angel developed a crush on the boy.

So that day, when Izaya told him that he had finally chosen a girl that suited his tastes, Tsugaru felt his heavenly heart shatter to pieces again.

_(A/N: This is an old story, which I wrote back in summer. Reviews would really be appreciated. )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't own Durarara or the song from vocaloid "Alluring Secret Black Vow" which this fic is based on. This will be Tsugaru/Izaya and will have weird opinions about heaven and angels. Seika is fem!Psyche if you wonder. **

**There are possible basic English mistakes. If you notice, feel free to tell me. I don't bite. If all that is okay with you then enjoy reading.**

Love between an angel and a human was forbidden. Usually, humans didn't see angels so even if an angel had a crush on human, his love would remain one sided and unrequited for eternity.

However both Tsugaru and Izaya wasn't the usual case. Nobody knew why, but Izaya had the ability to see angels, and Tsugaru didn't let that knowledge go to waste.

Izaya was the first human he fell in love with, but he wasn't his first love. No, Tsugaru had been with some angels before he met the dark haired human.

For example Seika. She was an angel too, and one that loved him too. However Tsugaru wasn't enough for her, so she took anyone who wanted her right then.

They were in a relationship for six years, but when Tsugaru found out about her cheating on him, he felt deeply dissapointed and left the sky.

It was then he went to the human world for the first time. He wandered – or rather flied trough the fields of rice and the humans he passed by seemed to not notice him. When the night came, he was lucky enough to find a garden with a weeping willow and a bench under it.

Tsugaru decided to spend the night there. If humans didn't notice him, then surely nobody would kick him out from that bench.

The next day he was awaken by a voice from outside of the willow. To Tsugaru it sounded like a rough melody of harp. He wondered if that human would be able to see him.

When Izaya entered the area under the willow, he didn't seem to notice the angel. The boy seemed happy, because he smiled and his red eyes shone like the finest ruby.

"You see, I never knew that sun could shine trough those branches so gracefully. I could have spent the rest of my life here. Unfortunately, I can't because today afternoon I have the piano classes. But I'll be sure to come here tomorrow. Heh, as if I could ever write such a thing." the black haired boy said it and then looked at the sky.

To Tsugaru, it seemed like that human was the most beautiful thing in the world. So he came there every day after that day.

"Hey, don't you think that Tsugaru is spending too much time in the world of the living?"

"Yeah, that's probably because of Seika. She can't handle being with one person so she did cheat on him."

"But doesn't Tsugaru seem a little bit happier than usual? Normally when a guy is heartbroken he'd feel down and not talk, but Tsugaru has very carefree attitude lately. Talks a lot too."

"Don't tell me... maybe he fell in love with a human?"

"No. That's forbidden. He can't. And even if he did, the human wouldn't notice him. Ever."

The rumors did spread around the heaven very fast, but Tsugaru didn't pay any attention to it. He waited for the time when the dark haired boy would come to the garden and talk about his problems. He liked to listen to him even if he couldn't do much about it.

_(Thank you for reading. Reviews would be nice.)_


End file.
